


A Little Bit Louder

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: FTM Reader, M/M, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Brian/Trans M Reader, smut, and the difference the years can make in NSFW encounters(in other words, Brian goes from v quiet in bed to v loud and it is The Best Thing!)
Relationships: brian may/reader
Kudos: 5





	A Little Bit Louder

"I don't think anyone can hear us in here," you prompt Brian.

He smiles and giggles softly into your ear, but otherwise is silent as he thrusts, your leg lifted up on his shoulder. 

"Seriously," you murmur. "Let me hear you a little!"

But his lips linger at your neck, and he gasps when he comes, otherwise…

"Nothing," you report back later to your friends. "I know he's quiet onstage, but I thought surely, in bed…"

You sigh. "It was good regardless though. And what a story to have, hm?"

\---

"And how many people did you tell that story to?" Brian teases. His hand loops loosely around the pint glass on the counter you both sit at, and his eyes reflect the night so far: drinking after his show, even after the rest of the band and crew had wandered off back to the hotel. 

"None except my friends," you laugh. "And they just bet I couldn't get you to fuck me again, and that even if I did manage that, I couldn't get you to be loud."

"Loud?"

"In bed," you smile and sip from your own glass. "I don't mean that as a critique, it was…"

You let a hand drop under the bar counter to his knee, resting there for just a moment. 

"Good. But I was surprised at how quiet you were; I thought you might make up for how soft and serious you seemed onstage."

His hand leaves his glass to find yours, holding it under the counter. The bar is empty, but not enough for a more open show of anything between the two of you. 

"We're in town an extra day and night," Brian says, dropping money on the counter for the bill. "Stay with me."

You sigh. You never had any interest in pretending not knowing when he has people at home. "Brian. We aren't kids anymore, hell we weren't then either."

"I have permission," Brian says, deadly serious. "At least,I got permission when I knew we'd be near your town."

"We've exchanged letters maybe every three years with pauses in between," you smirk. "And you were so sure I would want to hook up again?"

"Not sure," Brian says softly. "Just hopeful. And Anita...we...I don't know that this is a topic for public conversation."

"No promises," you say. "But if you can give me some proof of this, then sure. I might be up for it."

Brian leads you outside, and you walk back to his hotel, holding hands whenever the street lights are off. 

\---

"She thought you would want something physical as proof," Brian hands over a letter. "She wanted to have a picture or video of her writing it, so-"

He hands over a sheaf of Polaroids too. In them, Anita smiles, raising her head from a paper that matches the look of the one in your hand. 

"This-" you start to read it, and smile. "Oh! I didn't expect this, I thought-"

"It's unusual," Brian interrupts with an embarrassed laugh. "But this way, we get to extend our own scene a bit. I can play with people we both trust, but only if she agrees to loan me out, if you will." 

You nod, handing the letter and photos back. "You did scream 'submissive' even back then."

"I did not," he laughs. 

"Absolutely did so!"

"Do I still?" 

Brian sets aside the letter and pictures, letting his hands fall at your waist. "The mustache has finally grown in. I like it."

"It only took what? Twentyish years?" you smile and lean into his touch. "You really do like it though? After all, I didn't have it the last time we-"

He leans down and kisses you, and you can taste the unspent energy, the beer you'd both been drinking. There's loneliness on his lips, the way he gasps into your mouth at a pause, yet the whine he lets out still surprises you. 

"Has someone learned something since last we fucked?" you tease. 

"I can make up for it," he murmurs against your lips, crushing his hips close to you, his cock half hard in the skinny jeans you couldn't take your eyes off of when he was onstage. "I was...shy, back then. Thought you'd get up and leave right then, or be embarrassed or-"

Your hands, resting at his hips, move to tug open the button of his jeans. "You'd have to do a lot of ridiculous shit to get me out of bed with you. Being loud will only keep me in it longer."

He steps back, and starts to strip off his clothes, watching as you do the same. "So if I'm loud enough, I can convince you to come visit me when I'm back home?"

You pause. "You'd want that?"

"Certain things Anita isn't into, or can't give me," Brian replies. "That's not the only reason we do this, but it's part of it. She said...she's read your letters. She likes you, so if you'd ever want-"

You nod, and stride forward, pushing him back onto the bed with your kiss. "It's been so fucking lonely here, I thought a different city would make a difference, but it's even smaller here. People watch me, the way they look at me-"

"Then come somewhere bigger," Brian interrupts, wrapping you in his arms. "I can't guarantee it's better by a lot, but you can disappear into London. And I can see you more often there."

"Anita will loan you out?"

"Anita will probably set up a schedule with you to get me out of the house and her hair, now and again," Brian laughs. "Though, if you'd ever be willing to join us…"

"I would be," you say. "If she'll have me."

Brian nods, and everything else melts away. 

His hands linger over you just the way they did before, tracing gentle patterns over your skin. It's mesmerizing, and you snuggle up to him, grinding your cock against his. 

It leaves Brian moaning, beautifully, in between each kiss. He's not overly loud, but it's a world's difference from your first hookup with him, and it makes you all the more eager. 

"Enough, just get inside of me," you beg. 

"I'll get there," Brian laughs. "I thought age would make you patient!"

"I can be patient for you another night," you say. "When I visit you, maybe?"

"If you insist," Brian smiles and motions for you to move off of him. 

You watch as he fumbles through his suitcase for a bottle of lube and a condom, tossing them onto the bed by you.

"Did you buy these just because you were coming here and seeing me?" 

He blushes. "I don't want to seem presumptuous-"

"I'm in your bed, I think it's a safe presumption," you interrupt with a giggle. 

"But I also wanted to be prepared," Brian finishes, and drops to his knees at the edge of the bed. "Get over here."

"This is new," you grin as you wiggle your way down to the end of the bed. "But then again, we didn't have as much time back then, did we?"

"We didn't, but I still should have," Brian winces. "Like I said: making up for things."

You lay back and relax as he slips your legs over his shoulders, reaches up to hold your hands, and starts to lap at your folds. 

"Not everyone is comfortable at first," you say. "Sucking me off, I mean, so if you need a ti-"

Your advice cuts off as he takes your cock between his lips and sucks, with just enough pressure to short out your brain. 

He pauses and lifts his head. "Alright?"

"Why did you stop?" you groan. "Please don't stop."

"Hm," Brian raises a brow. "Someone might need a gag, if you're going to be round with Anita too."

"You have something that could keep my mouth busy," you smirk down at him. 

"That I do," he murmurs as he kisses at your thigh. "We'll keep that in mind for next time."

"But-" 

"I said I was making up for our last time together," Brian says. "Let me focus on you for tonight, alright?"

He doesn't give you a chance to answer before he dips back down and sucks at your cock, humming and moaning around it, holding you down when it makes you squirm.

"I know I'm not making you think of me as any less impatient," you whine. "But Brian, please."

"What was that?" He lifts his head and smiles. 

"You little shit," you shake your head. "I said please."

"Please what?"

"Brian!"

He licks up your folds, and you break.

"Fine, fucking hell! I want you to get up here, get this condom on, and fuck me until I can't walk or think straight. I don't want to leave this fucking room until you have to get on the road again, and god help me, but if you'll have me, I'll leave my shit here and follow you on tour and back home, and never come back to this piece of shit town again!"

He slips out from under your legs, and sits back on the bed as he rolls the condom on. "Do you mean that?"

"All of it?" you ask. "Yeah."

"Even coming with me, making that your move elsewhere?" 

"My job I do from home anyway, it's all paperwork I mail out and get mailed to me," you reply. "I haven't been here long enough to get another cat, so all I have is to toss what little I have in a few bags, and go." 

You move over to let him roll into the bed, tossing a leg over him as he slips his lubed up cock in between your folds, slipping inside achingly slowly. 

"You'd really upset your life for me?" Brian asks as he starts to move his hips, too slow for your liking, but at a pace that's easy to match.

"It's not an upset when you've been spending months figuring out how and where to move already," you reply. "This isn't an upset, it's... perfect."

"I'll make sure you have a place, somewhere safe, and-"

You kiss him wrap your arms around him. "I know you will. Every letter you've sent, you've told me as much. That once we could be around each other again, we'd look after each other. First few years I'll admit, I thought it was maybe rockstar bullshit-"

He cackles at that, burying his face into your shoulder, curls in your face. 

"But you kept writing me, and you were always interested in how I was and if you could help me or come see me, and even if we didn't have the time and ability to connect until now…"

He raises his head, and you press a kiss to his forehead, moaning at the harder thrust he offers. 

"There's some saying about good things not happening until we're ready, right? Well, now we're both ready."

He nods, but buries his face back into your shoulder, whining and moaning and gloriously loud in your ear. His thrusts are more forceful now, and you cling to him, leg pressed tight against his hip. 

A bang echoes against the wall, and you both pause. 

"Are...is that the room next door?" you giggle. 

"That's Spike, next door," Brian replies, and reaches a hand up to slap at the wall. 

There's an echoing bang again, and you both break into giggles. 

"You've gone too far the other way now!" you tease. "Too loud!"

"I didn't think I was that loud," Brian says as he starts to move again, hips snapping against yours. "Not yet, at least."

You let him roll you into your back, and the memory of your first night together comes flooding back. One leg propped over his shoulder, his cock hard and deep in you, his other hand rubbing at your cock. 

But this time, he's loud. Whining and moaning and mumbling your name, until he comes. 

He shudders as he flops forward onto you, and lets your leg drop to his side, still working his hips though any hope of rhythm is gone. 

You follow him a moment later, wrapping your legs around him, crying out his name even as another set of bangs echoes from the wall. 

You cling to him, pressing kisses to his chest and shoulders until he rolls of off you with a sigh.

"Better?" he smiles.

"Fantastic," you reply, and lean over to kiss him. 

"I can do you one even better when we get home," Brian sighs. "No angry neighbors interrupting us."

"You've not gotten any noise complaints with Anita?"

"No," he laughs and shakes his head as he gets up to toss the condom away.

"Then Anita and I have a goal to work towards," you say sweetly. "And we'll apologize to Spike in the morning."

"And every morning after this, if we've got time," Brian smiles and drops back into the bed. "Speaking of…"


End file.
